The Fated Day
by YuriDakotaDaSnowGuardian
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi meets Yuri Dakota, Byakuran's lil sis. One fine day, Byakuran was out on a mission with Tsuna, but Byakuran sacrificed his life for Tsuna. Due to a misunderstanding, Yuri thinks that Tsuna killed Byakuran. Will she seek vengeance for her brother? Or is she a sadistic sister? Read on to find out! Rated T for mild vulgarity.
1. Change

The Fated Day

Written by: YuriDakotaDaSnowGuardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Akira does. :3

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi meets Yuri Dakota, Byakuran's lil sis. One fine day, Byakuran was out on a mission with Tsuna, but Byakuran sacrificed his life for Tsuna. Due to a misunderstanding, Yuri thinks that Tsuna killed Byakuran. Will she seek vengeance for her brother? Or is she a sadistic sister? Read on to find out!

Chapter 1: Change

It has been 8 years since the Curse of The Rainbow Arc, and many things have changed since then.

_**A/N: Okay so I'm gonna write the profiles of the characters, and how they've changed in the past 8 years. By the way, when I put words in italics, that means it's either Japanese/Italian, and I'll leave the meanings at the bottom of the chapter.**_

Reborn

Still has his Spartan- ways of tutoring Tsuna, much to his annoyance. Being 10 years old, Reborn is now about 150cm tall, and is often seen wearing a suit&fedora (as usual).

Sawada Tsunayoshi

Officially the Neo Vongola Primo/Vongola Decimo, and is in a relationship with Sasagawa Kyoko. Still as _dame_ as ever, but has improved his reflexes greatly.

Hayato Gokudera

Still aims to be Tsuna's right-hand man, and is reckless as ever. Has a small crush on Haru Miura, but refuses to admit his feelings for her.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

Cheerful as ever, Yamamoto has successfully created 16 styles of Shigure Souen Ryu. He has a more mature look.

Sasagawa Ryohei

He is currently dating Hana, and is still obsessed over boxing. Go figure.

Rokudo Mukuro

Having been freed from Vindice, he no longer needs Chrome's help, but generally still cares about her.

Chrome Dokuro

Still deeply in love with Mukuro, willing to sacrifice her life for him.

Lambo

Lambo has matured, and is no longer the 5 year old boy in a cow suit. However, not surprisingly, he's still a crybaby.

_**A/N: Yeah, gradually to the end, I started to get lazy. :3 Gomen ne! Promise the next chapter will be better! Read & Review!**_

Dame- No-Good


	2. Letter

The Fated Day

Written by: YuriDakotaDaSnowGuardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Akira does. :3

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi meets Yuri Dakota, Byakuran's lil sis. One fine day, Byakuran was out on a mission with Tsuna, but Byakuran sacrificed his life for Tsuna. Due to a misunderstanding, Yuri thinks that Tsuna killed Byakuran. Will she seek vengeance for her brother? Or is she a sadistic sister? Read on to find out!

Chapter 2: Letter

Sawada Tsunayoshi was just walking to Yamamoto Takeshi, his Rain Guardian's house to have sushi. Suddenly, something heavy landed on his head.

"_Ittei…"_ Tsuna muttered.

"Ciaossu!" An amused voice said. Frowning, Tsuna complained, "Reborn! You're already 10! Why are you still landing on my head?".

"_Sana_. Out of habit, I guess…" Reborn said, grinning. Tsuna cursed under his breath and continued walking.

"Oi, _Dame-_Tsuna. Remember to meet at Yamamoto's house at twelve o'clock sharp. Or else…" Reborn said, with a glint in his eyes.

"Hai…" Tsuna said, walking towards Yamamoto's house. Suddenly, something landed on his head. AGAIN.

"REBORN, IF IT'S YOU AGAIN, I'M SO GONNA-" Tsuna was cut off by the sight of a light blue envelope. On the envelope, it was written neatly:

To: Mr Sawada Tsunayoshi/Vongola Decimo/Neo Vongola Primo

From: Yuri Dakota

Tsuna raised his eyebrows, but opened the envelope. The letter said:

Dear Sawada-kun,

It's Yuri-chan here! Ne, you probably don't know who I am! _Watashi_, Byakuran's little sister, Yuri Dakota!

Oni-san left me a letter on the desk, that said that if he did not come back from the mission alive, that means you killed him. Anyways, since he's dead, I am the next elegible holder of the Sky mare ring. Thanks for killing the pain in the ass brother! Anyways, that means I'm the boss of the Gesso Family! Isn't that just fantastic? Hopefully we can meet up soon to discuss some things! I will send you another letter to confirm the details of our meeting!

From,

Yuri-chan

After reading the letter, Tsuna thought in his head: HIEEEEEEEEEE? BYAKURAN'S LITTLE SISTER? YURI-CHAN'S GOT IT ALL WRONG! BYAKURAN JUST SACRIFIED HIS LIFE TO SAVE ME. I DIDN'T KILL HIM! _DOSHIO? _

Tsuna scratched his head. Now I have a crazy little sister of Byakuran's that doesn't care that he's dead, and wants to meet me?

_**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 2! I was debating whether to make Yuri a sadistic sister, or someone that wanted vengeance… Heehee, I will probably upload the next chapter next week!**_

_**Writer: Phew. Finally done with the story.**_

_**Yuri: why did you make me into a sadistic sister?**_

_**Writer: *shrugs* Cuz' I felt like it.**_

_**Yuri: Evil…writer…**_

_**Writer: *closes door***_

_**Yuri: *pouts***_

_**Please read&review!**_


	3. Decision

The Fated Day

Written by: YuriDakotaDaSnowGuardian

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!. Akira does. :3

Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi meets Yuri Dakota, Byakuran's lil sis. One fine day, Byakuran was out on a mission with Tsuna, but Byakuran sacrificed his life for Tsuna. Due to a misunderstanding, Yuri thinks that Tsuna killed Byakuran. Will she seek vengeance for her brother? Or is she a sadistic sister? Read on to find out!

A/N: I realized that I didn't write the meanings of the Japanese words on the previous chapter. Gomen ne!

_Dame- _No-good

_Ittei- _Ow/Ouch/That hurts

_Sana-_ Who knows

_Watashi- _I am/I

_Doshio- _What should I do?

Now on to the chapter…

Chapter 3: Decision

"_Judaime! _I suggest that you shouldn't go and meet up with that Yuri Dakota girl! And how dare she accuse you of killing Byakuran?!" Gokudera said, snarling at the last part.

"_Dame-_Tsuna, you should go. It would be a good experience." Reborn said, smirking.

"Re-Reborn-san! _Judiame_ might get in trouble! What if something happens to him?" Gokudera asked worriedly.

"Then he's not fit to be a Mafia boss." Reborn said coldly. Tsuna had reached Yamamoto's house and told them about the letter.

"I'll-I'll go." Tsuna said.

"Tsuna, are you sure?" Yamamoto asked, concerned.

"Reborn is right. If I can't handle this, how can I handle the whole Vongola Familigia? Besides, I can't stay _dame_ forever…" Tsuna said.

"THAT'S EXTREMLY RIGHT SAWADA! BE DETERMINED TO THE EXTREME!" Ryohei shouted.

"Ever heard of indoor noise level, lawn-head?" Gokudera snapped.

"NOPE TO THE EXTREME, _Tako_-head!" Ryohei shouted once again. Gokudera glared at Ryohei, but it proved to be no use.

"_Maa,maa"_ Yamamoto said, trying to calm the two down.

Tsuna sweatdropped. Taking a bite of his unagi sushi, he spaced out.

"Tsuna-kun?" Kyoko said sweetly. Tsuna snapped out of his daydream, and said, "Kyoko-chan?".

Even though they were dating already, they were still so shy towards each other. Reborn, knowing this, kicked Tsuna, and Tsuna went flying to Kyoko's feet.

"_Ittei_.. Re-Reborn! Why did you do that?" Tsuna asked, rubbing his head. Then he realized he was falling at Kyoko's feet.

Kyoko stared at him worriedly, and helped him out. "Tsuna-kun! Be more careful next time!" she half-scolded, half-teased.

"Hai!" Tsuna said, blushing. Seconds later, a knock was heard on the door. Yamamoto opened the door, and there was a penguin standing outside, with a light blue envelope.

"HIEEEEEEEEEE?" Tsuna said. What in the world was happening? As far as Tsuna knew, it wasn't everyday a penguin showed up at your friend's house…

Then he noticed the penguin had whitish bluish coloured flames. Dying will flames to be exact. However, Tsuna had never seen a dying flame THAT colour before. The penguin walked towards Tsuna, and handed him the envelope, and walked out of the house.

Sweatdropping, Tsuna opened the envelope. The letter wrote:

Dear Vongola Decimo,

As promised, here are the details of our meeting. If you don't trust me, you can bring along all of your guardians if you want. To let you know, I will be bringing BlueBell, Daisy, Ghost, Zakuro, Kikyo, and Torikabuto. It is a friendly meeting, but you know, better safe than sorry, right?

Meet me at Namimori Shrine at 8 am sharp 2 days from now.

I am anticipating your visit, Vongola Decimo!

From:

Boss of the Gesso Family,

Yuri Dakota

2 days from now… That's Thursday! Tsuna thought.

"We have to make sure that Mukuro/Chrome&Hibari come as well. We need all the protection we need!" Gokudera said, casting a glance at Tsuna for his approval.

Tsuna nodded.

Namimori Shrine, huh… Lots of things have happened there before… Tsuna thought…

_**A/N: I realized that I didn't do a profile on Hibari. *facepalms* How could I forget?**_

_**But anyways, you will know about him in the next chapter!**_

_**Now for the meanings…**_

_**Judaime- Tenth**_

_**Dame- No-good**_

_**Tako- Octopus **_

_**Maa, Maa: Now, Now**_

_**Ittei- ow/ouch/that hurts**_

_**Please read and review! Arigato gozaima!**_


End file.
